


The Kennedy Controversy

by orphan_account



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Alternate Timeline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to take her from you! I'm a part of her, Stacy, whether you like it or not. I've already missed months of her life; I just want a chance to know her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kennedy Controversy

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Sierra Rose was born.

His palms wouldn’t stop sweating, no matter how many times he wiped them on the ill-fitting trousers. The entire suit hung awkwardly on his frame; too large at the waist, too small at the shoulders, and the pants were just slightly too long, but it served its purpose well enough. He tensed to stand, to start pacing again, to do _something_ with the restless energy inside him that refused to dissipate. A hand landed on his knee, gentle and quelling at the same time; asking him to stay put rather than demanding it. He looked over at Kyle. He couldn’t muster a smile, but he linked their fingers and squeezed to let his partner know he appreciated his presence. Téa, on his other side, probably appreciated it too, bless her. She’d been a God send, not least because of her patience with him. That, however, was only one reason he would be eternally in her debt.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

_“Miss Delgado? I’m Oliver Fish, we talked on the phone.”_

 

_The professional, severe-looking lady behind the desk was a far cry from the desperate, almost panicked woman he’d attempted to restrain at the long-ago press conference. She sat back and gazed at him coolly for a moment. Oliver submitted to her regard, and mostly resisted the urge to squirm. Finally she sat forward and clasped her hands on top of the desk. “Have a seat Mr. Fish.”_

 

_He did so, keeping to the edge of the chair. _

 

_“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? You can’t afford me,” she said bluntly. _

 

_“I’ve spoken with the bank—” Oliver began stiffly._

 

_“However,” Téa interrupted with a sharp glare, “I find the circumstances of this case as you outlined them…unique, to say the least. I’m willing to waive my customary retainer and hourly fee. You’ll still pay court and litigation costs, but those are relatively inexpensive, considering. They’re still a bit steep, because I don’t come cheap, but not enough to break you,”_

 

_Oliver blinked. “W-why?” he finally managed when he could speak again._

 

_“Truthfully? I want it. It’s an interesting case, as well as extremely controversial. The press is going to be all over it. I’ll receive recognition just for taking it—when I _win_, I’ll be renowned. What I lose in waiving the fee for you I’ll make up a hundred times over with the clients I’ll gain on the basis of notoriety,” Téa shrugged. “It’s a compromise I’m willing and happy to live with,”_

 

_Oliver didn’t understand a lot of that and wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. He focused on the part most relevant to his interests. “You think you can win?”_

 

_Téa's grin resembled nothing so much as a crocodile. “She’s an ex-stripper who lied, coerced, extorted, and sometimes used illegal narcotics to get her way. I don’t think I can win—I know I will.”_

 

_Ironically, her confidence humbled him. All he could manage around the lump in his throat was a simple “Thank you.”_

 

_“No thanks are necessary, Mr. Fish—Oliver. I stand to benefit from this arrangement as much, if not more than, you do.”_

 

_“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you—not for what you’ll be giving me if you win. I’m not talking about money, Ms. Delgado.”_

 

_It was nothing quantifiable, but Téa seemed to soften then, ever so slightly. “Please, call me Téa,” she requested and held out her hand. _

 

_Oliver took it._

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Téa had previously explained that as a case involving a minor, the hearing would be closed. The only non-court officials allowed in the court room at all times were the parents and the lawyers. He missed the calming presence of Kyle like a limb, but he understood why he couldn’t be present. He told himself he had to believe in the system he dedicated his life to. He had to trust that it would do the fair thing.

 

“All rise,” the bailiff called. “The honorable Judge Lucas presiding.” The judge emerged and took his seat behind the bench. “Take your seats,”

 

Oliver looked across the room to Stacy. Her lawyer had apparently advised her that she needed to clean up for the hearing, because the stylish suit she wore was a drastic departure from her usual wardrobe. She caught his eye with an unreadable gaze for a moment before her lawyer commanded her attention and gave a sharp shake of his head.

 

Oliver spared a moment of regret that they hadn’t been able to settle this in mediation. He’d never wanted it to come to this, but she’d forced his hand.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

_“Mr. Stanton, if I were you I would advise my client to take this _more_ than generous offer.” Téa said. “Alternating weekdays and weekends, with Mr. Fish taking care of all transportation costs and offering voluntary child support seems very liberal of him considering the circumstances and Miss Morasco’s track record,”_

 

_The lawyer looked like he’d probably agreed, but Stacy, apparently, didn’t, “No way in hell. Supervised visits once a week is the deal: take it or leave it.”_

 

_Oliver, who’d been silent throughout the session, rose to his feet. “Roxy told Kyle that Rex has been looking after Kennedy. She said you go out with your friend almost every night. She said that you can barely stand to hold her. Stacy, _I want my daughter_.”_

 

_Stacy’s face contorted and she hissed, “She’s _my_ kid. Mine. You are _not_ taking her away from me!” _

 

_“I don’t _want_ to take her from you! But I’m a part of her, Stacy, whether you like it or not. I’ve already missed months of her life; I just want a chance to know her.”_

 

_Stacy sat back in her chair and stared up at him defiantly. She wasn’t going to give an inch. If she’d agreed on weekends he would have taken it, but she wouldn’t budge. It was the last mediation before the trial date; the last chance for a peaceful custody settlement. If he did not agree to her terms he would have to fight her. There wasn’t really a choice._

 

_“I’ll see you in court,” he said flatly, and waited until she flounced from the room before burying his head in his hands._

 

()()()()()()()()()()()

 

The judge asked for the opening statements, and Téa stood. “Your Honor, I represent Mr. Oliver Fish, in his petition for custody of his child. Through the testimonies of friends and coworkers I will establish his status as an upstanding citizen of Llanview, an exemplary law enforcement officer, and his fitness as a potential custodial guardian. I hope to convince the court, as I am convinced, that the child would be best served if the court granted sole custody of the child to Mr. Fish. Thank you, Your Honor.”

 

After Stacy’s lawyer made his own opening statement, Téa called Kyle as the first witness. He offered Oliver a smile from the stand, after he swore to tell the truth. He answered Téa’s questions calmly, and didn’t flinch as she brought up his less-than-stellar past; his part in his sister’s machinations and the DNA fraud he’d helped commit with Stacy and Roxy. Then she subtly began steering him to the present: He was in medical school again, wasn’t he? Didn’t he perform community service above and beyond what he’d been ordered to by the court; volunteering with the local LGBT group, and participating in blood drives and other events at the hospital? Wasn’t he in a committed relationship with the petitioner—hadn’t they, in fact, participated in a commitment ceremony and filed for a formal civil partnership?

 

“Mr. Lewis, have you ever had a chance to observe Mr. Fish with his daughter?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“What is he like with her?”

 

“Oliver loves Kennedy. I mean, it’s obvious whenever he looks at her or talks about her or even thinks about her. He’s smitten. He carries about a hundred pictures of her in his wallet and he shows them off whenever he gets the chance. You think it’d be funny watching a grown man go so completely, insanely gaga over a baby, but it’s not. When he holds her he gets this look on his face, like he’s delighted and terrified at the same time, yet completely in his element. She adores him. Oliver’s good with kids, but it’s on a whole other level with Kennedy. If she’s crying, all he has to do is pick her up and she quiets right down, and she’ll smile or go back to sleep in no time. When he comes in the room, she’s instantly happy and laughing. If anyone else had told me that’s how it was I would have thought they were exaggerating, but I’ve seen it myself. It's amazing.”

 

Téa smiled. “Thank you Mr. Lewis. I’m finished with this witness, Your Honor,”

 

Stacy’s lawyer was ruthless. And as he watched his partner, his lover, his best friend do this for him; recount events that still caused him pain and shame, Oliver thought he might burst with pride and awe that he was able to share his life with such an amazing person. Kyle might not have been thrilled at first, but he’d refused to let Oliver withdraw when he might have, and he’d come to love Kennedy as much as Oliver. did.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

_“What?” Kyle asked blankly._

 

_“Stacy’s baby. She’s mine. It must have happened the night Layla broke up with me. I was a mess. My parents were due any day, and I was desperate to prove I was straight. I got drunk and slept with her; I don’t even remember it. Kyle, I’m so sorry.” Oliver was near tears. His shock was all mixed up with guilt, because he knew this had to be hurting Kyle… and then there was elation, because the one thing he wanted that he never thought he’d have was a child. But he’d never wanted it at the cost of Kyle. Their relationship was strong, with a foundation of love and built with the knowledge that that love had survived, intact, the very worst one another had to offer. But there was still some residual hurt on both sides that they’d been working through with counseling, and Oliver wondered if that foundation could survive Stacy and a baby._

 

_“I need some air,” Kyle said, still with that blank stare. He moved to the coat rack._

 

_Oliver reached out, “Wait, Kyle I—” _

 

_Kyle jerked away. “Don’t. I have to think about this. I’ll be…back.” The door didn’t slam; that was the most frightening part._

 

_Kyle didn’t return until one A.M.; Oliver had waited up. He sat bent over, head in hands. He looked up through red eyes, though he knew Kyle couldn’t see. “I’ll move out,” he said quietly. “The rent’s paid up until January. I can go stay with Cristian and Layla until I find my own place.”_

 

_“What the hell are you…? Wait. No way. No way are you leaving me, you jerk.”_

 

_“This is too much to put on you. I should have…”_

 

_“Should have what? Made sure no one was passing your kid off as someone else’s before we got together? C’mon Oliver, there’s no way you could’ve known. I assume you asked her when you found out she was pregnant and she lied to you?” Kyle crouched down in front of him._

 

_Oliver nodded miserably. “Still, it’s too much. You shouldn’t have to do this, it’s not fair.”_

 

_“I don’t know if you’ve heard, but life’s not fair. I mean, no, this isn’t how I would have chosen for us to have kids, but this is what happened. I don’t blame you, I’m not angry with you, and I’m sure as _hell_ not letting you leave over it. This is what couples do, Oliver. We deal with each other’s shit until we can’t separate whose is whose. Not that I’m saying a baby is shit. But they do shit. Poop. I suppose I’ll have to start watching my language, huh?”_

 

_Oliver laughed, but it sounded watery even to him. “I love you. I love you so much. I don’t deserve you after everything I’ve put you through.”_

 

_“Oliver, I’ve warned you several times about quoting punk-pop lyrics to me.” Kyle crawled up beside him and they huddled together. “I love you, too,” he whispered. “Don’t tell anyone,”_

 

_“Who’d believe me?” They sat quietly in the dark for a while. “What are we gonna do?” Oliver asked eventually. _

 

_“We’re gonna deal with it, each day at a time. We can start with you figuring out what you want.”_

 

_“I want her,” he admitted. “It’s weird. This afternoon I didn’t even know I had a kid, but now I love her so much I can’t breathe. She’s beautiful, Kyle.”_

 

_“Well, she gets that from her dad, I’m sure,”_

 

_Oliver snorted. “You’re the pretty one,” he argued._

 

_“Yeah, I am aren’t I?”_

 

_“You!” Oliver growled. He tipped Kyle onto his back and crawled over him. “I want her,” he whispered. “But right now, I want _you_,”_

 

_“You’ve got me,” Kyle said, all traces of humor gone from his voice and his shadowed face. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” he tipped his head up, offering his mouth and Oliver took it. Over the past year, he’d learned how to take everything Kyle offered, and he’d learned how to give back. He’d keep learning as long as Kyle wanted to teach him._

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Rex came next, then Gigi, Roxy, and Schuyler. Other than Roxy, their testimonies had little to do with Oliver, and everything to do with Stacy’s dubious character. Afterward Layla, Cristian, and a parade of Oliver’s coworkers—even John McBain—testified on his behalf. Oliver was touched by how many people turned up to tell the court he was a good person. Some of the cops even had stories about times Oliver had demonstrated his rapport with children while at work.

 

“Dispatch got a call about a domestic disturbance. When we arrived on the scene, the front door was open and a man was screaming at a woman, in the kitchen. The woman was beat up pretty bad. We subdued the man and found out from the woman that there was a little boy somewhere in the house. She’d told him to run and hide. We found him in a closet; by then another squad car and bus had shown up. All of us took turns trying to coax him out, but he wouldn’t budge from that closet. We didn’t know if he was hurt, so we were about to send in a paramedic to pull him out, but here comes Fish, talking all soft and calm, and darned if that kid didn’t come out in a minute flat. Wouldn’t talk to anyone but Fish, either. And Fish took a vacation day to stay with the kid at the hospital till his mother was cleared, then he drove ‘em home. There’s not a man I’ve ever met, including myself—and I got four—that’d make a better father than Oliver Fish, no matter who he chooses to spend his life with.”

 

Then it was Stacy’s lawyer’s turn. They only had one witness: Kimberly Andrews, who came off as belligerent as she always did. When it was her turn, Téa picked her apart, and Oliver could see the suppressed smirk on her face while she did it.

 

After that, the judge called the social worker, Lisa Walters, who’d been assigned to their case to give her testimony. She would not be questioned by either counsel; instead she would give her testimony, then Judge Lucas would question her for additional information if it was required.

 

“I conducted five random visits to both Miss Morasco’s and Mr. Fish’s residences: once to inspect the respective environments, once to observe each unit without the child, and three more to observe each unit with the child. Miss Morasco’s residence has adequate. She shares a two bedroom apartment with Miss Andrews. Each of the adults has her own room, while the child has a crib in Miss Morasco’s room. On the first visit, the house was immaculate, however on subsequent visits the house was in severe disarray. I observed what appeared to be several days’ worth of dishes in the sink, several days’ worth of laundry in the bathroom, and clothing scattered around the house. I observed no toys suitable for an infant in the residence. In the kitchen I found an adequate supply of formula, but most of the food in the cupboards and refrigerator qualified as “junk.” Upon answering the door, Miss Morasco appeared surprised and throughout my inspection, insisted that if I’d warned her I was coming she would have cleaned up.

 

“In my observations of Miss Morasco and the child, the mother rarely set the baby down, but neither did she appear to engage with her. If the child cried, Miss Morasco would methodically check the diaper, try to feed her, and change positions until the child stopped crying. If the child did not cease, Miss Morasco became flustered and embarrassed. On these occasions, the child would not stop crying until she fell asleep, and Miss Morasco would then lay her down in her crib.”

 

“And Mr. Fish?” Judge Lucas prompted.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()

 

_They’d spent weeks looking for the right place. Finally, they’d found it: a three-bedroom, two and a half bath townhouse in a gay-friendly neighborhood. In fact, their next door neighbors were a lesbian couple raising two children. By begging and pleading and threatening their friends into helping, they got moved in and unpacked over the course of a Saturday and Sunday. _

 

_Oliver was tired, but happy, standing in the doorway of the room that would be Kennedy’s. “It should be pink,” he’d said, and Kyle and Layla had outright laughed at him. Neither he, nor Roxy, nor Cristian had got it._

 

_“Come on, let’s get cleaned up. You stink,” and before he could take offense to that, Kyle pulled him out of the incipient nursery and down the hall. In the bathroom, they stripped each other and showered together until the water ran cold. When they landed on the bed, Kyle above him, they were both desperate, mouths crashing together, tongues tangling until they were panting and dizzy from sharing breath. _

 

_“I love you,” Oliver said and groaned when Kyle sat up and made Oliver watch as he slid two slick fingers inside himself. He loved and hated this. On one hand, he wanted to do it, to feel Kyle squeeze and come apart from the inside out; on the other hand, it was really, extraordinarily hot watching Kyle squirm and writhe on his own fingers, moaning, eyes going glassy with arousal. Rather than choose, Oliver decided he should have both, reaching down and pushing one then two of his own digits in alongside Kyle’s. He could get a deeper reach, and when Oliver found and fondled Kyle’s prostate, he gasped and lurched, pulling his own fingers out and grabbing Oliver’s shoulder for support. _

 

_“Oh God!” Kyle moaned, thrusting back trying to get Oliver’s fingers where he needed them. “Come on, come on, do it. Please, Oliver, I can’t, inside me, get in me,”_

 

_Oliver loved this Kyle, the one that was so far gone on lust and desire that he couldn’t censor what came out of his mouth. He _babbled_ and the pleas and demands that left his mouth were filthy and hot and made Oliver _burn_. _

 

_He was burning now. It was always like this with Kyle, even when it was sweet and slow he still felt like he was being burned alive from his gut and spreading outward. The need that wouldn’t be banked, the current of electricity that ran just underneath the skin, it all served to make him almost frantic._

 

_He wanted to let Kyle ride him, but he didn’t think he had the patience for it that night. Kyle always had to go slow at first, to acclimate himself to the deeper, more intense angle, but Oliver felt like he would die if he didn’t get inside his lover in the next second, so he pulled his fingers free, flipped them over, pushed Kyle’s legs up and apart and thrust into him._

 

_It was tight and wet, and Oliver still wanted, and Kyle was still making hungry, growly noises and shifting impatiently, but now that Oliver was where he needed to be the urgency was fading. _

 

_“Oliver, if you don’t move in the next two seconds they will _never_ find your body.”_

 

_Oliver sat up and grinned down and the only man he could ever imagine loving. “I think I can do that.” He leaned down and kissed that pretty mouth as he pulled out, out almost all the way…then slid back in slowly._

 

_Kyle whined, when Oliver did it again. “This…is not what I had in mind.” His voice sounded strangled and guttural. He was shaking, almost vibrating. Oliver thrust in three times, quick, sharp, shallow, at the perfect angle and Kyle threw his head back arching up, trying to set a rhythm, but Oliver stopped again. _

 

_He took it slow, building them all the way up then keeping them there, right on the edge, until he couldn’t take it anymore himself; until Kyle was thrashing and cursing. As he finally set up a real rhythm he reached down and began jerking Kyle’s neglected cock in time, and that was it. He felt Kyle arch and come shoot into his hand, but he’d closed his eyes as his orgasm ripped through him. When he found the strength to open them, spots danced across his vision._

 

_He knew he must be crushing Kyle, but it was a few seconds before he could roll onto his side and off his lover. When he looked over he saw Kyle hadn’t minded; he was sound asleep._

 

()()()()()()()()()()()

 

“The child has her own room in Mr. Fish and his partner’s residence. Each of the time I visited, the house was neat and orderly. I was only able to observe Mr. Lewis with the child once, but he seemed comfortable with caring for her the time I did observe. Mr. Fish was attentive with the child and engaged her with speech and games. The child cried only when she was hungry or uncomfortable with her diaper. In the presence of Mr. Fish she appeared bright and happy. Though she was often held in my presence, Mr. Fish and his partner put her down for a nap whenever she seemed tired. In her room there are a number of objects to attract the attention of an infant. The child seemed to particularly enjoy the mobile above her bed,”

 

()()()()()()()()()()()

 

_After a thousand painstaking arguments, Oliver finally caved in his insistence that Kennedy’s room be pink. Instead, they’d agreed on Sea Foam green with white trim. He had to say it went well with the hand-crafted furniture set his father had gifted them with. His excitement over having a granddaughter sort of blurred his disapproval._

 

_“What do you think?” Kyle asked when the paint had dried and the furniture was set up. The mobile over the crib featured (pink) cartoonish animals—Kyle’s fond concession to Oliver’s obsession with the color pink. _

 

_“I think it needs Kennedy.”_

 

_“Well, _duh_. But it’s nice, right? Good enough?” _

 

_“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Oliver wasn’t looking at the decór. Kyle had a white smudge on his right cheekbone and green flecks all over his face and hair and clothes. He was wearing overalls and a once-white dress shirt. If he’d ever looked more adorable Oliver couldn’t remember when. And the softly pleased expression on his face only added to the picture._

 

_Oliver suffered a random fit of uncertainty. “You want this right? You’re not having second thoughts about having Kennedy here?” he asked anxiously._

 

_“What? No! I want her here. Really, Oliver. She’s yours. And what’s yours is mine, remember?” Kyle delivered it like a joke, but his expression said otherwise. It said. ‘I want her, too,’ and it filled Oliver with so much love and gratitude for this amazing man that it caught in his throat._

 

_“Thank you, I love you, you’re fantastic,” he said, tugging Kyle to him and burying his face in his shoulder. Kyle wrapped his arms around Oliver and sighed._

 

_“You’re hopeless. I love you, too,” he said and pecked Oliver on the forehead._

 

()()()()()()()()()()()

 

“What is your recommendation, Ms. Walters?”

 

“From my observations, Mr. Fish seems to be best equipped to care for an infant. I recommend the child be placed with him for the time being,”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Walters. You may step down.”

 

The social worker left the court room and the judge regarded each of the four people left.

 

“I have made my decision. It is not the usual practice of this court to separate a child from his or her mother if it can be avoided.” He gave Oliver a severe, but not unkind look. “I have read the transcripts from the mediations, and I agree that Mr. Fish took the only course of action left to him. Miss Morasco, his offers have been extraordinarily generous. Why did you reject them?”

 

Stacy’s mouth was open, but she couldn’t seem to speak. “I-I didn’t want—I wanted—I don’t know Your Honor,” she admitted in a small voice.

 

“I’m afraid it is too late now, my dear. I am awarding custody to Mr. Fish, with visitation by Miss Morasco to be decided at his discretion. Court adjourned,” he banged his gavel and left the room.

 

Oliver stood up and scooped Téa up into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you,” he said fervently. “I can never, ever thank you enough, no matter what you say,”

 

“You’re welcome, Oliver. Go on. Get your daughter, I’ll take care of things here.”

 

Oliver didn’t even bother to pretend to argue. He found Kyle on his way out and grabbed his sleeve. “I won. _We_ won,” he said, hardly able to believe it.

 

Kyle threw himself at Oliver, laughing. “What the hel…ck. What the heck are we waiting for? Let’s go,”

 

“Oliver, wait!”

 

It was Stacy.

 

“Stacy, I want you to know that I’ll never keep her from you. Any time you want to see her, all you have to do is call, I’ll bring her to you or you can come—”

 

“I’m going to school!” She blurted out.

 

“You’re—what?”

 

“I got my acceptance letter yesterday. It’s a dance school in California. I’m going. My flight leaves tonight,”

 

“You’re not taking her,” Oliver said. His voice was hard; uncompromising. In this, he would stand firm.

 

“I know. I’ve been stupid. And I’m sorry. The truth is that I can't be a good mother to her right now. Not as I am. I wanted her for all the wrong reasons and when my plans fell apart I resented her for it. I love her, but I can’t be what she needs. You can. You and Kyle. I hope when she’s older she’ll be able to forgive me. I hope she understands that I only wanted what was best for her.”

 

“Why did you fight today?” This whole conversation was so surreal, Oliver was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

 

“I don't know. I wanted to know I was doing the right thing?  And maybe a little because I didn't want to make the choice. But I don't have any doubts; not anymore. She's with Rex, you can pick her up at his apartment. Um, I know I don't have any right to ask but...Rex really loves her. Maybe you could let him...?”  
   
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course. He's welcome to visit her anytime. I'll tell him,"

"Take care of her. And take care of yourself too. You're a good man. And you'll be a good dad. She's lucky to have you," She touched his arm, smiled; then she walked away.

 

“Huh,” Kyle said, and it was amazing how much confusion and skepticism he communicated with just that small sound.

 

“Yeah. Weird. I hope she does…whatever it is she needs to do. Get's her head on straight,"

"I guess," Kyle didn't sound convinced.  
 

 

They fought their way through the throng of reporters to the car, Oliver chanting “No comment,” to the persistent microphones they kept sticking in his face. He hoped their novelty with the press would wear off soon.

They picked up Kennedy from Rex and took her home. Their home. Her home, finally. They unplugged the phones and kept the television off for the rest of the day; instead they passed the time playing with _their_ daughter. It was…it was great. Really great. Kyle looked at her like Oliver did; it was something he’d never really noticed before. He did now, and he hadn’t thought he could love Kyle anymore but he’d been so wrong.

 

That night, Oliver watched Kennedy sleep until his vision started to swim. The exhaustion and stress of the day were catching up to him. Somehow Kyle knew just the right moment to pull him to bed. He was asleep within seconds—after checking to make sure the baby monitor was on, of course.

 

()()()()()()()()()()

 

_“Do you want to hold her_?” _Rex asked. He looked a little harried. The child was screaming her poor lungs out. She sure made a lot of noise for something so small. _

 

_“Uh, sure,”_

 

_Oliver knew how to hold babies, but he nearly dropped her when Rex set her in his arms and she almost quieted almost instantly._

 

_“Oh my God!” Rex moaned in near ecstasy, and let his head drop to the Formica counter of the diner. “Blessed silence.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “How’d you do that? She _never_ shuts up when she starts wailing like that.”_

 

_Oliver shrugged slightly. He couldn’t stop staring down at her. It was strange, like a piece of a puzzle clicking into place. There was an instant recognition, a spark of familiarity he’d never felt before. _‘I know you.’_ The child was staring up at him with curious eyes he somehow knew were always going to be that vibrant shade of baby blue._

 

_“What’s her name?” he asked softly._

 

_“Kennedy Renee Balsom.” Rex said proudly._

_  
“Hi Kennedy. Hey sweetie, you’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”_

 

_“Isn’t she gorgeous?” _

 

_At first he thought it was Rex, but it came from the wrong direction. He forced himself to look up and found Kyle on the stool on his other side, watching him with a soft smile._

 

_“Yep. So are you.”_

 

_He leaned forward and kissed Kyle’s smile with his own._

 


End file.
